The Land Before Time: SPY Season 1 Review
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: N/A


Summary: Tysean escapes life of reality as an ex-secret agent in his own universal dimension of his home town away from his family & friends in: (SPY QUADS: THE FINAL GOODBYE {One Last Mission} ) to live a life as an unknown character in a fictionless life in The Great Valley with Littlefoot & his friends. For what he doesn't know is that one or two guys that were with/against him & his former friends-His former spy team in the final fight of his life of death but mysterious disappearance, happens to be stalking him by following him out all the way to the Great Valley un-noticed by anyone. First they were after his transformation sky colored stone, then later, tries to flat out kill him due to many failed attempts back in their dimension. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, & Spike are no stranger to Tysean before as they met him years back when he and his friends were in middle school, and Again when they were with the Chipmunks & The Magic School Bus [BOOK] Characters on their first year of high school in the middle of December. Chomper & Ruby was later Introduced in "Spy Quad" twice and now it was the first time The Gang of Seven met Tysean & his friends all together. Now, It's Tysean's turn to live a dinosaur's life out in the Great Valley & go on adventures with Littlefoot & his friends. Though The SPY QUAD series now runs without Tysean in every episode being as One of the main characters but as a minor supporting one, it still runs in production as this one starts but there will end up being few crossovers in between them.

 **-SEASON 1-**

 **EPISODE 1: {PILOT EPISODE}**

The Land Before **SPY GUY**

Tysean walks from over younder wondering where he is trying to find The Great Valley, but not like Littlefoot & his friends in the first movie. He minutes later runs face to face with Red Claw for the first time & meets interfaces with his fast biter henchmen Screech & Thud. Tysean runs not knowing where he was going but to forget everything and run away from them. Little did he know he was moving the right way the whole time (Since it was straight ahead from him), he runs into a forest. He forgets he was in the Great Valley but kept on running. He suddenly runs in a cave full of exaughstion & crashes out. Soon his first time in the Great Valley was a living hell to him. Can The Next Day Get any better?

-Tysean always wears his black Cacky pants with his black (Adidas) shoes, black Cap, Black button up collared rolled up long sleeved shirt. He would sometimes change cackies even if he decides to add cargo pockets with them, which are his most favorite, but would always be seen in Black Cackies.

-Tysean's dinosaur transformation is a Apatosaurus. His colors are Dark brown & light bage with a shade of lavender.

 **EPISODE 2: {PILOT [PART II] MOVIE}**

The Land Before **Stone Confession**

This takes place after the pilot episode. After Tysean discovers that the shinny sky colored stone he found allows him to transform into a longneck, he keeps it a secret from all the dinosaurs in the Great Valley. Shontye was his name when he transforms into a longneck. Later, the numberous questions from his friends were getting harder & harder to find him good-er excuses for his absence & Shontye's words. Soon, he accidentally lets Ruby have his stone, steals it back & Sierra & a certain someone from our dimension teamed up & takes the stone-he goes to a cave (Closest to Threehorn peak) where their hide out is and tries to retrieve it back.

-Tysean wears black shirt & black cackies with cargo pockets added to the sides.

-Tysean's dinosaur formation officially becomes a Diplodocus like Doc (Secret Of Saurus Rock), instead of an apatosaurus. But he still keeps his original colors dark brown, light bage with a bit light shade of lavender. (Throughout the season his lavender shade fades until he is just plain light bage, almost being white like silk coconut milk.)

 **EPISODE 3**

The Land Before **Chrust & Chomper-quences **/ The Land Before Time **To Go!**

3A: **Chrust & Chomper-quences**

After Chomper starves himself because of an altercation with buzzing stingers along with some poisonous creepy crawlers, he unwitnessingly sleepwalks falsely terrorizing the younger dinosaurs in the Great Valley. Thing is, he was accused by Mr Threehorn for the disappearence and/or the injuries of the younger dinosaurs that were either attacked or kidnapped on the nights of the night circle is in the sky. If he is found guilty, he would be banished from the Great Valley forever. Can his friends help out Chomper before it's too late?

-Tysean wears a purple indigo shirt in a color reference of Chomper {This is the first time he wears colored button up collared long rolled up sleeved shirt in signature regardless on who the plot is gonna be represented about.}

3B: **To Go!**

Tysean is extremely surprised that his former friends Meg, Rhiley, Nikki, Lexi, Amber & Bree visits the Great Valley to see Tysean. They soon later catch up on things that happened to each other ever since Tysean left them & the world. They also later go up against Screech, Thud & Red Claw when they decide to send upon the valley; Littlefoot & his friends feels left out when Tysean is hanging out with his former friends instead of them a lot more. After Red Claw and the fast biters retreat back to the Mysterious Beyond, Things get serious. The six girls & Tysean then discuss reasons why Tysean disappeared from home, cut off contact from everyone (Including but eventually Except Meg in: The PILOT EPISODE). The six girls tries to convince Tysean to go back home with them but Tysean & Nikki Black gets into a heated argument. Meg reasons with both of them. As Nikki tries to accept Tysean's decision on staying in the Great Valley, Tysean takes Meg's word and prepares to leave the Great Valley... Then there's trouble... Chomper!

-Tysean wears white shirt like he wears his black shirt on a normal basics. However, he doesn't wear his purple indigo shirt during Chomper's rescue.

Shayla's name was mentioned in this episode, but she doesn't appear in it at all.

 **EPISODE 4**

The Land **Chomper vs. The Egg-Nappers**

Like the events in "THE LAND BEFORE TIME II: THE GREAT VALLEY ADVENTURE", Ozzy & Strut returns to the Great Valley not to steal any eggs, but to get revenge on a certain dinosaur. Chomper ends up kidnapped and it's up to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike & Ruby to go & rescue him... well, with Tysean's help of course, Duh!; Tysean accidentally burns up the Great Valley after a trick gone wrong for Petrie on his (birthday) hatch day, this also involving the water supply being jammed causing the water to not flow, and because of the fire, no more green food is growing. As everyone gets furious at Tysean because of the fire, he & the others leaves the Great Valley...

-Tysean wears his purple indigo shirt representing Chomper.

 **EPISODE 5**

The Land **2 Stupid 2 Dumb Sh#t** / The Land Before Time **Mia Mi**

5A. **2 Stupid 2 Dumb Sh#t**

SML (Super Mario Logan) Characters are now just joining the prehistoric times this time. Jackie Chu visits the Great Valley and annoys everyone including Tysean. He Tries to put on his good face but no matter what he tried to do to keep a good presentation in front of Littlefoot and the others Jackie Chu ruins his day 24/7. It gets worse when he says his son Jackie Twu is visiting the Great Valley. Can Tysean and The others survive the torture of Jackie Chu?

-Tysean wears his black shirt plastic gold wide stripe design around his shirt, representing Jackie Chu & Twu.

5B: **Mia Mi**

Mia & Cam reprise their presense from the fanfiction story: THE LAND BEFORE TIME: TIME OF THE GREAT GROWING.

Ali & her heard visits the Great Valley and meets Tysean in person for the first time. Mia & Cam gets flirty with Littlefoot & Cera gets jealous; Tysean is crushing on Mia & he can't let her find out who he actually is when he is out of dinosaur mode. What will he do? Will love blind him like always?

-Tysean wears his white shirt with plaid brown, thin black & bage lines to represent Mia & brown-ish Green slacks to represent Cam. 1st time Tysean wears different colored Cacky pants that represents another character.

 **EPISODE 6**

The Land Before **A New Nest** / The Land Before **Worse Mistake**

6A: **A New Nest**

Tysean, Littlefoot, Ruby & Chomper helps Ducky, Spike, Mama Swimmer & their family move to a new nest after their nest is flooded & filled with mud

-Tysean wears brown cacky pants & brownish-green shirt with dark brown designs to represent Ducky & Spike.

-Petrie & Cera are Absent in this episode.

6B. **Worst Mistake**

When Cera gets mad over a game that she loses, she was bet'ed by the gang that she could go a week without being angry, furious, jealous, sad, or mad. If Cera loses she gets to fetch tree stars for everybody for the week after. Tysean didn't like the idea considering he had a similar bet back then on him, on Rhiley & on Lexi in previous episodes in his own spin-off series: 'THE SPIES' . Littlefoot also chooses not to join in the bet while the others provoke Tysean into agreeing to do the bet; Cera almost does the unthinkable & Tysean, Littlefoot & Ruby helps her out.

-Tysean wears yellow-ish Orange shirt representing Cera.

 **EPISODE 7 [PART I] (Movie Special)**

The Land Before **"The One"**

It's that time again and whether or not they like it, training is going on all over the Great Valley. Littlefoot & his friends shows Tysean, Ruby & Chomper the ropes on the events they will be tackling-even though Chomper's a sharptooth, that didn't stop anyone to include him in the trial against the other dinosaurs from the Mysterious Beyond. Meanwhile, Ruby loses her confidence once she was wrong about one or two things; Tysean tries to get Ruby to believe in herself again and build up her confidence and realize that it's okay to make mistakes...

During That Time, Roy tried many times to get the stone from Tysean but many atempts ends up unsuccessfully a failure. So he calls up a specialist in hand. His useless partner in crime who goes by the name D-Boy, ends up as his sidekick. He's like Strut but a bit more set straight than Strut but with a side of bitter cowardliness. Anyways, Roy calls up a specialist to help them retrieve the sky color stone from Tysean and Tries to destroy him once & for all. At the end of this, Ducky is chosen for the last trial & guess who Mama Swimmer is up against?...

And to add it all off, Ducky also ends up kidnapped in the middle of the night...

-Tysean wears White shirt with a 40% faded pink design to represent Ruby.

-Sculra reprises her appearance from the fanfiction story: The Swimmer Trials.

Mama Swimmer's name "Sura" is gonna get brung back in the episode.

 **EPISODE 7 [PART II] (Movie Special)**

The Land Before **The Swimmer Trial [Reprise]**

Takes after the **PART I** episode called: **"The One"**.

Tysean & the others go after Ducky & Sura (Mama Swimmer) is the accompaniment on this mission. They soon get faced with 3 fast biter sharpteeth & Mama Swimmer is injured with almost the same injuries as before... but not as quite severe than last time since Tysean & the others are there to help her. Ducky was held captive in a cave with Roy, D-Boy & the specialist who goes by the name Marvin. He sees all, he knows all, he can witness the future & he notices when someone's gonna do something seconds before that person's gonna do it. He can also prevent plans once either addressed out loud or silently in their heads. So technically, he's an unbeatable psychic to the others who can predict anything so for now all they can do is escape him. They later rescue Ducky after coming face to face to face with Roy, D-Boy & Marvin; Tysean goes to find Sculra & ends up being captured himself; Littlefoot, Petrie & Chomper goes after Tysean to rescue him and soon Tysean realizes that the stone he had to transform into a longneck, he can do it without it now. So he decided to give Ruby the stone back, and the sapphire he carved from the stone, he turned it into a necklace and later gave it to Ducky for good luck & love from him of belief & confidence. He then later said that the necklace is from all of them because they all love her & she's the best thing that's ever happened to them, including her mom...

After Littlefoot, Chomper & Petrie rescues Tysean, Roy, D-Boy & Marvin capture Petrie in a Hi-Tech net in a Hi-Tech jeep during their escape... Tysean eventually saves Petrie;

Tysean finds out about the Hi-Tech stuff Roy & them was using against them and tries to use one of them to get him & the others back to the course to see Ducky pass that Trial. But trouble lurks along the way as you can see...

-Somehow Tysean changes shirts when he falls into a nasty swamp pond during the rain (Sky water). His shirt was covered in green scumb, algae, etc... His shirt is changed to Spike's Skin color: Brownish Green. And His cacky pants somehow changed too into Dark brown.

-Sculra's last appearance throughout the whole series until further notice... TBA.

-This is the very last time Tysean uses his shinny sky colored stone to transform into a longneck.

(Part I & II is Dedicated to the Username of The Lone Dragon.)

 **END OF SEASON 1**


End file.
